


三角恋报告（纯文字版）

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36
Summary: 阿尔家的国家安全战略报告可以称得上是官方的黑三角文件了。





	三角恋报告（纯文字版）

阿尔家的国家安全战略报告可以称得上是官方的黑三角文件了。

全篇通读下来，提到最多的两个国家就是老王和伊万，其中老王简直一骑绝尘，一连35次提名，比阿尔宿敌伊万都多10个单位，如此厚爱，川皇不愧建国之名。我做了个地图填色，老王的色块比其他人要深好多，全文一共提到其他国家180次，老王一人就占20%，金钱组势头很猛啊。当然伊万也不逊色，以一己之力占去14%的名额，报告全文放眼往去全是黑三角，蔚为壮观。

详细统计我放在图2了，勇朝被提名次数仅次于红色组，不愧是会闹的孩子有奶吃。勇朝的问题上，老王和阿尔都可谓是操碎了心，尤其是老王，供吃供喝，结果寒叶飘零，吾儿叛逆啊。勇朝一颗心就向着露熊，以前是伊利亚，现在是伊万，老王一个寡妇，养孩子容易么。不过我觉得统计的亮点在于，苏联居然上榜了，甚至还被提名三次，令人惊异。要知道眉毛子和法叔作为联五，加起来才有三次，看来阿尔对伊利亚可谓一往情深，半个世纪的相爱相杀果然刻骨铭心。

我还找着了阿尔cue老王修正的原文，放在图3。Revisionism这种说法一向是红色阵营内部自己人对骂用的，阿尔作为资本主义世界的明灯，突然跑来抢台词，难道是自认自己才是共产正统？而且按报告来看，老王和伊万是一起被cue，老王也就算了，怎么说还是红色，cue个修正不是什么大不了的事情，问题是伊万早就姓资了啊，也要被骂，惨得很。如果加上苏联的三次提名一起来看，伊利亚这是在棺材里做仰卧起坐呢。不过报告全文老王和伊万几乎绑定出现，你中有我我中有你，阿尔官方盖章的红糖，异常香甜。

讲到地区安全的时候阿尔把世界分成了印太、欧洲、中东、南亚+中亚、西半球、非洲这几块，结果除了中东，每部分都要点名老王。甚至讲非洲的时候，唯一出现的确切国家名称是老王？最多的时候一个自然段点名5次，不用解释了，这是真爱。

最后说个不相干的，以往我一向是认为这种国家级别的文件都是有专人起草的，总统也就是提供一个方向性的指导，然而这份报告让我我开始相信总统会亲自起草了。这篇的文学水平真的是太水了，中学生就全篇通读理解无障碍，甚至有些用词非常的......呃......不官方，甚至到了会让翻译很尴尬的地步。相比之下，观海的报告就写得文绉绉的，用词也比较深，打个比方，观海会说“寡廉鲜耻”，建国来说同一件事就是“你臭不要脸”，而且观海同志cue人也比较隐晦，不像建国指着别人鼻子骂。我当年对川皇的第一印象就是“这人说话很不政客”。当时川皇和希婆都有来我们这儿，希婆就是很标准的政治家，讲话一套一套的，非常会忽悠，但是神皇讲话就很直很好懂，用词非常口语化（而且他竞选的时候真的cue了老王好多次。


End file.
